User blog:Puffles Rule/Relationship Tourny: The First
Welcome to the first relationship tourney! So randomly, this blog is much useless, but whatever. So, you just put random relationships with a person on the wiki. They could be in a relationship with another user, a thing, a person/celebrity, a room (bathroom or something), anything! Then the "real"tionships will go head-to-head, and one will win. So submit your relationships in the comments... do it! Submitting will be over after we have 20 pairings (passed that). ''Relationships'' #Blanky x Dentface (submitted by Peace) WIN, WIN, Immune #Puff x (submitted by Riot) WIN, Wild Card, Immune #Him x Her (submitted by Potter) WIN, WIN, Bottom 3 #Secret x Preston (submitted by me) WIN, WIN, VOTE #Gold x Cheesecake (submitted by Gold) WIN, WIN, VOTE #Hikari x Pocky (submitted by Hikari) WIN, WIN, VOTE #Midnight x (submitted by PeaceOut) WIN, WIN, VOTE #Blanky x Anteater (submitted by Midnight) WIN, WIN, VOTE #Midnight x (submitted by Natalie) WIN, WIN, VOTE #Riot x Long Paragraphs (submitted by Midnight) WIN, WIN, VOTE #Neural x Kogasa (submitted by Blanky) WIN, Wild Card, VOTE #Hikari x (submitted by Hikari) WIN, Wild Card, VOTE #Blanky and Potato (submitted by Potter) WIN, Wild Card, VOTE #Leaf x Blanky (submitted by Riot) WIN, OUT #Midnight x Tea (submitted by Riot) WIN, OUT #Midnight x Luke (submitted by Riot) WIN, OUT #Anteater x Kat (submitted by Peace) WIN, OUT These are your official pairings. ''Preliminaries'' Vote in the comments! Midnight x Tea (submitted by Riot) vs. Zain x Tea (submitted by Zain) Midnight x Tea wins. Neural x Kogasa (submitted by Blanky) vs. Hipchick x Joey (submitted by Peace) Neural x Kogasa wins. Blanky x Bathroom (submitted by me) vs. Midnight x Luke (submitted by Riot) Midnight x Luke wins. Blanky x Anteater (submitted by Midnight) vs. Puff x Hikari (submitted by me) Blanky x Anteater wins. Gold x Holli (submitted by Riot) vs. Midnight x (submitted by PeaceOut) Midnight x Professor Layton wins. Puff x (submitted by Riot) vs. Luke x Yo' mama (submitted by Holli) Puff x Sushi wins. Blanky and Potato (submitted by Potter) vs. Riot x Midnight (submitted by Blanky) Blanky x Potato wins. Secret x Preston (submitted by me) vs. Natalie x Jeremy (submitted by Julia) Secret x Preston wins. Riot x Long Paragraphs (submitted by Midnight) vs. Anteater x Anteater (submitted by me) Riot x Long Paragraphs wins Anteater x Kat (submitted by Peace) vs. Wiki x Facebook (submitted by Sarasue) Anteater x Kat wins. Blanky x Riot (submitted by Peace) vs. Blanky x Dentface (submitted by Peace) Blanky x Dentface wins. Gold x Cheesecake (submitted by Gold) vs. Pizwat x Tacos (submitted by Pizwat) Gold x Cheesecake wins. Hikari x Pocky (submitted by Hikari) vs. Natalie x Ayato Naoi (submitted by Natalie) Hikari x Pocky wins. Midnight x (submitted by Natalie) vs. Anteater x Sneaks (submitted by me) Midnight x Clive wins. Him x Her (submitted by Potter) vs. Riot x Holli (submitted by me) Him x Her wins. Hikari x (submitted by Hikari) vs. Leaf x Blanky (submitted by Riot) vs. Natalie x Trucy Wright (submitted by Natalie) Hikari x Kagamine Len and Leaf x Blanky wins. ''Final 17'' Recap: So you, the wikians, voted for your favorite pairings and only twenty survived. Now we move on to our second round of the tourney! At the end of this round, only 10 couples will suvive, will your favorite win?! Who will be the matchmaker of this tourney? Find out live, on Relationship Tourney: The First!!! Final 13 Couples (only 9 so far): *Gold x Cheesecake (submitted by Gold) 4 votes. *Midnight x (submitted by PeaceOut) 3 votes. *Blanky x Anteater (submitted by Midnight) 3 votes. *Riot x Long Paragraphs (submitted by Midnight) 4 votes. *Secret x Preston (submitted by me) 4 votes. *Hikari x Pocky (submitted by Hikari) 4 votes. *Him x Her (submitted by Potter) 4 votes. *Midnight x (submitted by Natalie) 7 votes. *Blanky x Dentface (submitted by Peace) 3 votes. *Hikari x (submitted by Hikari) 5 votes. *Blanky and Potato (submitted by Potter) 3 votes. *Neural x Kogasa (submitted by Blanky)2 votes. *Puff x (submitted by Riot) 2 votes. ''Wildcard Round'' Recap: 9 pairings have been choosen for your next round, but there's a catch! 8 couples will still have one chance to be in the next round to. You have to vote for one of your favorite couples out of the people below. Then the three most voted couples will continue with the 9 couples. Elimanated: *Leaf x Blanky (submitted by Riot) 0 votes. *Anteater x Kat (submitted by Peace) 1 vote. ''Ep. 1: Every Couple Has a Story'' Welcome back to Relationship Tourney, the first of course. 5 least voted couples were elimanated, but 3 wildcards and 9 official couples have moved on to the next round. I believe the "wildcards" will have to try extra hard this week, and get more votes. Or you the wikian that match made one of these couples? If so, you will have to type up a brief desription of the pairing(s) you've made. I will judge them and wikians will vote. If you don't submit a short story for your couple, they might be elimanated, but if they're really popular, it's likely they'll stay... NOTE: You must turn in your stories/desriptions by next weekend! Secret x Preston (submitted by me) *Story: O'nce there was a girl named Secretive. She was walking in the snow, tripping over yeti merchandise on her way to a sk lift. A guy named Preston, ignoring her, walked into the hotel stepping on her hand. Secretive was about to yell at him but was amazed by his charming looks. The blond-headed man walked out, saying "Sorry!" because of his rushing. Then, Secretive blushed and replied, "It's ok" and knew that he was trying to build a secret water bottle company from his blue prints. She was going to tell Nova, the hotel manager, but begged her to keep it a secret planting a kiss on he lips. They gazed in eachothers eyes, and smiled happily! Secretive got her name because she kept the "water bottle company" a secret forever!''The End! *Score: (None) '''Gold x Cheesecake (submitted by Gold) *Story: There was once a young man named Gold Locks. Bored, he turned on the TV and saw the annoying Talking Blanket salesman who he looked up to. During the commercial, the salesman encouraged everyone to eat as much cheesecake as they could. Gold Locks agreed with him and set out to find cheesecake. After several months with no luck, he came across a slice that was surrounded by Mafia members. He went into a rage, and slapped all of the them with his salmon tri-tip hybrid, killling all of them. But he was mortally wounded in the process. The cheesecake came over and began sobbing over his death, and right before Gold died, he ate the cheesecake in one bite. He realized it was the most amazing thing ever created, and then he died. Now, after many years, he has come back to life, looking for cheesecake. He has not found any yet, just loneliness and dust. He is still searching for the love of his life to this very day. *Score: 7/10 Hikari x Pocky (submitted by Hikari) *Story: One day, a bored person named Hikari was watching anime. Then she saw Kagami some weird whacked out character eatin' some kind o' cookie stick. She was like "OMGWANT" because the otaku freakperson she is. So she looked up where to buy pocky. She found some at WalMart. Despite the fail quality of WalMart's underbought Pocky, Hikari fell in love with Pocky. Pocky didn't love her, as it wasn't a living thing. But Hikari still loves Pocky, even though it doesn't return her feelings. *Score: 7/10 Midnight x (submitted by PeaceOut) *Story: (None) *Score: 0/0 Him x Her (submitted by Potter) *Story: There are many copies of Him and Her all over the planet that's hidden far in the stars, and everyday a new Him and Her fall in love. There are all different colours of Him and Her's. They personality and Job depend on their colour. If a Him and Her like each other, they fall in love and they have a happy life together. The End ... *Score: 3/10 (Automatically in Bottom 3) Blanky x Gameboy (submitted by Midnight) *Story: O'nce upon a time, there was a fair maiden by the name of Blanky Elius. She was a fine young lady, a lover of potatoes, and the best gamer in the land. Then, one day, a new young man appeared in the land: Sir Gameboy. He immediately took a fancy to Miss Elius, as did Miss Elius to Sir Gameboy, and the two were instantly in love. To this day, you can find the two playing video games and writing together, and they are indeed the happiest two in the land. *Score: 6/10 'Midnight x (submitted by Natalie) *Story: Once upon a time, a young woman named Midnight fell in love with a video game- Professor Layton. She loved it so much that she jumped inside the game and found herself emerged in a world of Puzzles. But Midnight, being the hyper and impatient girl we all know, wanted to meet her love, Professor Layton. She stalked him through 3 adventures, eventually ending up in “Future London,” Midnight never did meet Layton, but whilst she was there, she met the Mastermind otherwise known as Clive. She fell in love with him the moment he met her eyes. Unfortunately, Midnight, along with Clive, was arrested. (Midnight was falsely arrested) She was found “Not Guilty” and now waits for her love to be set free. *Score: 4/10 Blanky x Dentface (submitted by Peace) *Story: So, once awhle, like, a couple years ago, there was a wiki just born, called, MySims Wiki. On this wiki was a admin, named Blanky. She look over the wiki time to time. Then, a new admin came. He was just called Face. The two admin's met, causing a strong crush to fall on Face. Face followed Miss Blanky all over the wiki. One day, while following, Face tripped and faceplanted on a rock, making a huge dent in his face. Now everybody called him Dentface. Miss Blanky immeadiately rushed over to aid Dentface and while trying to heal him, she too fell in love with Dentface. *Score: 9/10 (Automatically Immune) Riot x Long Paragraphs (submitted by Midnight) *Story: (None) *Score: 0/0 Neural x Kogasa (submitted by Blanky) *Story: (None) *Score: 0/0 Hikari x (submitted by Hikari) *Story: Hikari was eating pocky browsing some kind o' place called MySims Wiki once.... and someone brought Vocaloid up in a conversation. So she was all like "AMG LOOKING IT UP ON YOUTUBE DURRHURR" and eventually stumbled on this video. When she saw the person who they were kicking and everything, she was like "AMG HAAAOOOAOOTTTTTT" and then shot herself. But then, because this is virtual, she came back to life and then fell in love with Kagamine Len. AND THEN THIS INSANE VOCALOID-LOVIN' PERSON WAS BORNNNNNN. *Score: 5/10 Blanky and Potato (submitted by Potter) *Story: There once was a small girl. The end She was at home with her brother. Her brother then dicided to bake some potatoes for them to have. They sat down and ate. It was the best thing she'd ever eaten. She'd fallen in love and would never forget that day. *Score: 4/10 Puff x (submitted by Riot) *Story: One day, a young man woke up with amnesia. The only thing he remembered was these strange things called puffles and how they ruled, so he called himself "Puffles Rules" he wandered a grassy plain, but fell into a whole and couldn't get up, because he was so hurt. He thought it was all over, but then, he saw a flash of brilliant colors, and then he saw it."A... rainbow llama?" he said, with a weak voice. The rainbow llama said, "Hey, I'm Sushi! You don't look like a llama!" Puffles Rule was about to respond, but Sushi said, "Is your mama a llama? Because mine is! I'll take you to her!" Sushi put Puffles Rules on his back and started riding towards home. It took many months, and by the time they got to Sushi's mother's castle, Puffles and Sushi had fallen in love. They had gotten married. However, Sushi's mother, Trout, was infuriated by this. She sent her army of termites to kill Puffles Rules while he was asleep. Puffles Rules heard the termites coming and tried running away, but before he knew it, he was surrounded by the termites. However, just in time, Sushi came and gave all the termites a seizure. Sushi quickly took Puffles Rules and they fled Trout's kingdom. It is unknown what happened to them. Some say they died in the wild, and they lay next to each other, having loved each other until the very end. Some say they started a company that made shoes for people around the world. I say that Trout placed a curse on them, trapping Sushi in a virtual reality forever and turning Puffles Rules into a young child, who would someday come on a website, and see oblivious to the fact that he is seeing his lost love, not knowing that the reason Sushi is running at the screen is because, this rainbow llama wants to be reunited with it's love. *Score: 10/10 (Automatically Immune) 2 pairings have been immune, and the lowest rated one is in the bottom 3. You must now vote for your favorite story, or couple! Category:Blog posts